Switched Roles
by Sapphire BlueMelody2002
Summary: What if the Fairy Tail we know has switch their roles? Like Lucy Heartifila turns to Lucy Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel turns to Natsu Heartifilia, Gray Fullbuster turns to Juvia Fullbuster and finally Erza Scarlet turns to Jellal Azure? What will happen? Read to find out! Collab with NyanKittyGoddess, Tsuna11644 and Kasumi Yukimura!
1. Prologue

**This is new story that my online friends and I made together! Sorry for the short chapter! The one I made was gone and I was so sad I make it super short! Please throw a brick or anything at me cause I do this extremely short! Here's the list of my friends!**

 **Tsuna11644**

 **NyanKittyGoddess**

 **Kasumi Yukimura**

 **Thank you for agreeing! Kitty, you have to make the next chapter longer okay! Thank again everyone!**

 **Okay! I think I stop rambling now.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not belong to us ,we only own nothing. I only own my oc Dora.**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, a young celestial wizard determined to join the Fairy Tail wizards' guild, is hypnotized by Dora, a fire wizard posing as the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. Lucy Dragneel and her cat-like partner Happy, a pair of travelers searching for the fire dragon Igneel, inadvertently save Natsu when they approach Salamander, mistaking her for the dragon. Natsu buys them a meal as thanks, and the two promise to repay him. Later, Salamander offers Natsu membership in Fairy Tail and invites him onto her yacht, intending to smuggle him and other young boys. Lucy and Happy rescue Natsu again and expose Dora as an imposter. Natsu defeats Bora with his Dragon Slayer magic, revealing herself as the real Salamander and destroying the port in the process. She then invites Natsu to join Fairy Tail, which he accepts as they flee from the army.

* * *

 **And done! For the dialogue, I'm so sorry about it. Please imagine it instead. I'm super super very very sorry! And this is just a prologue for Kitty to do. And Tsuna will do the ending and opening which I will add later after Kitty finish her chapter. ^^ And again, I'm sorry for this chapter! ;-;**

 ***bows to everyone in shame* Please RnR and FnF!**

 **(Even though I doesn't deserve it. ;-;)**

 **Please support our stories too!**


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey and Bull! Part One!

**Part One! The Bull, Monkey and Dragon!**

 **Hey guys! It's me Kasumi Yukimura! I know we have late update this fanfic. I repeat Criminal Kitty (NyanKittyGoddess) is busy with school so I take this chapter to write.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is belong to Hiro Mashima meaning Tsuna, Criminal, Sapphire and me don't own it a single bit! Nor does the music.**

 **Before that, review response!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte**

 **Yeah. Yeah. Spelling and spacing and whatnot. And please check yours as well because the where part in your sentence suppose to be were. Whatever, thank you for reviewing!**

 **Tsuna11644**

 **:P**

 **TheGunMaster**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **zorragon**

 **Thanks! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Credits to: Tsuna11644 for doing the opening and ending 1!**

 _Fairy Tail Opening 1: Song: 'Snow Fairy' By: Funkist!_

 _It starts out with a man narrating as clouds spread apart eventually showing a map that reads 'Fiore'. The scene then switches multiple times as the man narrates eventually showing the Exceed Carla flying through the mountains eventually flying towards the city until they reach a certain guild...Fairy Tail!_

 _The scene switches to shiny heavenly looking silhouettes of fairies flying and soaring up into the night sky eventually creating fairy dust that spills all over the guild. The scene then switches to Lucy standing in the forest as the wind blows as she looks up into the fairy dust into the sky. The camera then pans up to the night sky as the title 'Fairy Tail' is shown as the morning sky rises._

 _The scene then switches to Natsu and Plue standing by a tree looking over the city as the singer says 'Oh yeah'. After a fairy flies by Natsu turns back. The scene switches to Juvia who is half nakes standing and leaning over a pile of ruble as the singer says 'Oh yeah'. A fairy flies by and Juvia then looks to the side. The scene then switches to a giant lizard that was slayed by Jellal who is holding a sword and the singer says 'Oh yeah'. A fairy flies behind Jellal as he opens his eyes as the wind blows. A leaf then switches the scene showing Lucy with Carla standing in the fields as the wind blows in their hair as the singer sings 'Oh yeah! Oh yeah!'. Lucy turns around smirking and shooting a wink with her blonde hair blowing as Carla flies up next to her smirking._

 _The scene then switches showing a train riding along the tracks. The scene then shows the four heroes along with Carla and Plue inside the train sitting. Juvia is sitting on one side with Jellal who is eating a slice of cake. Natsu and Lucy on the other side where Natsu is reading a map while Carla fans Lucy who is having serious motion sickness on the ride._

 _The scene then switches to the heroes riding in a little car that has a purple boar attached to it who is walking ever so slowly. Jellal is in the front seat. Juvia and Carla are on top of the cart. Natsu is leaning out the window looking at the motion sick Lucy. The scene then switches to Natsu, Lucy and Juvia, and Carla who are by a campfire. Natsu looks annoyed at how Lucy is stuffing her face with chicken. Carla eats fish while Juvia is laying down reading a piece of paper. Jellal is in the back alone leaning on the lugagge._

 _The scene then switches to a shaking Plue who is in the rain with Natsu who is sitting at the edge of the bridge. As he turns to the side the sun rises switching the scene showing a hand. The hand is revealed to be Laxus who is waving. Next to her is Juvia who is standing there glaring. Lucy who is grinning as her hands are folded and Jellal who is nearby standing there with a bunch of luggage. The scene then switches to a smiling Natsu._

 _The scene then switches to to dragons flying above over Lucy who jumps down with Carla. The scene then switches to everybody but Jellal who are trapped in tentacles while Jellal reads off a wanted poster. The scene then switches to Natsu and Lucy running away from a bunch of hornets. The scene then switches to Natsu laughing as Lucy and Juvia fight with each other while Carla sits to eat fish._

 _The scene then switches to Jellal staring into the sky as Erza is seen in the background. The scene then switches to Master and a few of the other members of the guild in multiple poses as the camera pans up. The scene then switches to Natsu who swipes his key summoning all his Celestial Spirits as they each come out._

 _The scene then switches to Lucy who quickly summons up Fire magic only to create a giant explosion in the canyon until the scene switches to everyone from the guild watching in awe. The scene then switches to a beast roaring over Lucy, Natsu, Jellal and Juvia who are all standing on a monument ready to fight the beast. The scene then switches to Lucy with a serious look on her face until she has a flashback of her as a kid hugging her dragon Igneel._

 _The scene then switches to Jellal in the air with his sword out before he briefly turns into his Heavens Wheel Armor. The scene then switches Lucy who has her fire fist charging for Jellal and the two clash their attacks at each other creating a light. The scene switches to Carla winking cutely at the audience in a white background. Carla then flies above the four heroes and Plue who are in their poses standing in front of Fairy Tail._

 **In Era, Magic Council Meeting,**

"Those fool from Fairy Tail has done it again! This time they destroy the port of Hargeon!", complain from one of the councillor in the meeting as some of them sigh in annoyance at Fairy Tail destructive and reckless nature, "Well I like them. They stop the world from getting boring.", said a red-haired girl as her assistant nod his head in agreement, "That's right Eru-sama.", her assistant, Simon Mikaguchi said to her, "Oh. Well let the guild be for now.", the whole council agree on the red haired girl.

 **Meanwhile,**

"Laxus-kuunn! One beer here please!", a costumer yell out for Laxus, "Okay!", Laxus yell out at her with tray of drinks.

 **Laxus Dreyer, an employee of Fairy Tail**

"Laxus-kun? When will have our date?", Wakina **(A/N: Wakaba)** ask Laxus with blush staining her cheek as a few guild members yelling at her about sneaky move and etc, "Oh, Wakina! The thing is…", Laxus said before pausing. Laxus move left hand and puff! He transform into Wakina's husband, "Don't you have a husband already?", Laxus ask Wakina who yell at him don't transform to her husband before the guild kick open, "WWWWEEEE'RRRREEE BBBACCCCKK!", Lucy yell at them as Carla said "Aye!", in the background as Natsu look in awe.

"Hey Lucy! I heard the destruction of Hargeon Port in the news…", a mage that inform Lucy about the Salamander (That was Dora who PRETEND to be the Salamander to attract young man to sell.), pause as she saw a feet swing at her face, "…Paper?", and off she goes! "That salamander was a fake!", Lucy yell at her in rage.

 **And cut!**

 **Seriously, I'm not in the mood of writing full chapter. Sorry for short chapter anyway.**

 **Please RnR and FnG!**

 **Later!**

 **Kasumi Yukimura**


End file.
